What happened after Sonic X
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: Sonadow Sonic X.
1. Chris's house

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYBODY!

With Shadow

Shadow was up to his limit. The A.R.K almost killing the entire planet. Sonic saved it. Shadow was smirking at the thought of the blue hedgehog. 'If I could tell him how I fell about him then that would be awesome. Hedgehog, I am in love with you.'

Shadow started walking to the hedgehog's house.

At Sonic's

Sonic looked around his house at his friends. Even Rouge and Knuckles were there.

Cream was still sobbing and cuddled up with Amy who was trying to cheer her up.

"F-Foods ready!" Ella shuttered as all the sad Sonic friends walked slowly over to the table.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Sonic yelled as the rest of his friends glared.

"What can't blame a guy for being hungry, can you?" Sonic asked as his friends shrugged.

Sonic then looked up into the sky and prayed in his mind.

'Shadow, I hope your alright.' Sonic gave himself a smile then looked back at his now giggling friends.

Shadow then looked through the window off of a tree.

"I'm alright Sonic, I just hope you're alright." Shadow said as he looked at his chaos emerald one more time.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	2. High School, Amy jealous

With Amy

I was walking with Cream, my best friend, and it was so fun, we got ice cream, went shopping, and bought this new shoes for prom.

Oh yeah! We all go to high school, now at least, I wonder who will ask me!

_Sonic._

He just has to ask me. I mean I'm adorable, kind and sweet hearted, with a bit of a temper…

But, as for me I am now 17, I look way different now.

My hair goes slightly past my breasts, and it is still straight, my obsession of Sonic is gone, because I got a little shy, unless I get angry.

I got rid of my hammer, not for good, I keep it in my closet for emergencies and yes, I now got 6 best friends.

Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Sonia, Tricia and Maria, they are so sweet.

I'm also friends with Breanna, Julie-Su, Shade, Tikal, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Espio, Charmy, Vector and Vanilla (even though Vector and Vanilla are teachers).

But, the "popular" people bug me so much.

"Hey, slut." Sally said smiling.

She was wearing this: (  cgi/set?id=51479641 )

I glared and mumbled.

"If I'm a slut what are you, you whore.."

Then she looked at me.

"What was that Rose?"

"Nothing Sally, just talking about your plastic ass…" I said stomping away.

_Well I'm nice._

I then started running, as I bumped into something, hard, and fell to the ground.

It was… _Shadow?_

"Shadow!" I said hugging him.

"Um… Hi Rose." He said smiling like an idiot.

"Well… You seem happy, for once." I said as he glared.

"You changed….."

I smirked.

"Good way, or bad way?" He rolled his eyes and started walking off.

"Wait!" I said following behind (  cgi/set?id=51479808. ) Because I was wearing that.

"Why are you following me?" His eyes were full of tears, but I knew he wouldn't ever let them fall.

"Because, you have the same classes as me." I said as he rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Just then, I saw a photo of Sonic hanging out of his pocket.

_Is Shadow gay?_


	3. Stolen diary

With Sonic!

I of course, got to class, all happy and hyper, like I always am.

In the class was, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Cream.

I sat beside Shadow awkwardly, knowing he might start acting rude.

"Hey faker," The deep mysterious voice I loved said, as I turned, just too be about a few centimetres away from Shadow's face.

"Oh…Hey." I said giving a wink and thumbs up, with is my trademark of course.

Even if I didn't look back there, Amy was glaring at us. I could feel it.

"You should be more careful of stuff." He said, throwing me a diary, and walking out of the class.

When I looked down, it was Maria's diary, all dusty and filled with pages.

Then, I picked up another one, which was also Maria's diary.

My teacher, told us too read, so all I did, was read her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so excited! In two weeks it will be my 9__th__ birthday, I wonder what I will get! And if your wondering why I didn't write in this for a while, is because I might get a new diary and because I have been playing with Shadow, for the next four hours. We were literally playing for four hours, in the hallway. We have been "skating" and "Bobsledding". But, my grandfather caught us and we had to stop._

_I have a certain addicting too gum suckers now, I don't know why though. Shadow thought one was gum, so he bit it, and broke his teeth. 6 of them._

_Well, I can't write any more, because my dinner is ready, and Shadow is making me go._

_Love,_

_Maria Robotnik._

And as soon as I finished, everyone in the classroom was leaning over me, reading Maria's diary.

And Shadow was staring at me, with disappointment in his eyes.


	4. I cant trust her, because i love him

With Sonic

Shadow, I love him so much.

Yes, I admit it, I'm madly in love with that black and red hedgehog.

Shadow looked at me, and I smile, my heart fluttering at his smile.

"I forgive you faker," He says, as I give him my traditional wink and thumbs up.

"Thanks!," I say, right before the teacher walks in.

"Well hello class, I'm Mrs. Kayla." She says smiling at the class.

"I have my daughter, Rebecca, in the class." She says, as we all turned to a purple hedgehog.

To admit she was hot. She has these long purple quills, which bangs covered her left eye. Her eyes, I see, are a light pair of blue. She was wearing a yellow shirt, which said, in red markings "Live, Love, Laugh." She was wearing a blue skirt, which was pretty short. She smiled shyly but made no eye contact with anyone. She kind of resembled Amy in a way.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Rose." She says, smiling at everyone.

As my eyes widen, "Are you Amy's sister?"

She giggles and shakes her head, "No I'm her cousin."

I notice her blush, as she stares at Silver.

I laugh, but look over at Shadow.

Who was glaring at the girl.

"What's up with you Shadow?" I ask, as he looks at me.

"None of your business faker," He says, as I hold back a blush.

_Oh, how I love that voice. _"I'm having a party tonight, want to come?" I ask.

Shadow nods, and Rebecca looks at me.

"Sure," She says giggling.

As Shadow gives me a warning look.

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I cant trust that girl.

I heard, she is kind, but she always tends to destroy someone.

If she destroys me, I don't care, if she destroys Sonic, she's dead.

I love the faker, he doesn't know, but for sure no one will fucking touch him.

Or they will die.

I know I shouldn't love Sonic. We fought many times, because I don't take sides, I just do what I must. Sometimes, we saved the world together. Maria, my best friend and my only friend, is dead, but just before she dead. She said take chances, even though people might not like it, your you, do whatever you want, I'll love you, no matter what. Now, all I can do is know I love that hedgehog, even though I want to murder him sometimes. But, I know, for sure, he might love me back.

_But what if he doesn't and I tell him? Would he tell everyone? Will he hate me for being gay? Would he yell at me? Would he be disgusted? _

Only one way to find out. I wrote him a short note to meet me at the park at 7:30, and that I had a surprise for him.

I notice a small smile on his face and I think I hear him mumble.

"_Maybe he loves me back…"_

And then I smile to myself.

Then look at the door and see…

Shade, my older sister, staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that it took so long :( I had to go to the trailer and stuff. Well, I will update as soon as I can. Bye!<strong>


	5. It's me, Rebecca Rose

**With Rebecca**

I just met Silver the hedgehog!

I had a crush on him for like, 6 years!

He is so cute!

I love his chest fluff to.

That Shadow guy kept glaring at me, and he kept staring at Sonic.

I think Shadow's pretty cute as well.

But he looks like he's like gay or something.

No offence to them…

Well, all I can say is I'm so excited for prom and graduation next year!

Ha, ha, I'm in grade 11 but I'm still excited.

But, there is a dance tomorrow for grade 10's and 11's.

I'm probably going to ask Silver out, before Blaze get's to him.

Ok, anyway, my locker is 8979.

How many lockers are there?

There must be a lot…

Well anyway…

I got to catch you later…

Uh oh…

I'm going to be late!

Well, at least it's Dance.

I'm a great dancer personally…

Well whatever…

See you in class!

Oh yeah, and by the way.

I can mind read, and talk to anyone.

ANYONE!

Even Shadow's dead friend Maria.

Well, yeah.

That's enough.,

I'm gone for real now.

Later!

Chao.

Get it! Chao!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, I had to rush! Well, the next chapter will be up soon! Bye! Love you all!<strong>


	6. Fake dating

**With Amy**

I can't believe my cousin comes to my school!

She loves Silver, I think she likes Shadow a bit too!

She hates Sonic though…

But, next to that.

I'm thinking now that Shadow's gay and wants to steal my Sonic away!

I hope he doesn't or I will go all Amy Rose on his ass.

I of course love to swing my hammer around.

Because seeing pain is fun, being in pain isn't!

Oh…I see Sonic.

I got to act cool.

I put my quills behind my ear, and smile.

But, he walks right past me.

I tear up and turn around to look at him.

He was talking to my cousin.

I walk over and hear this.

"I love two people. Shadow, and Amy. Who should I choose? I'm bisexual, and choosing between two genders is hard, will you help me?" He asked her, them both not noticing me.

I run away, not wanted to be seen, then crashing into someone and falling onto my ass.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" I hear them shout, as I look up to be a few centimetres from Shadow.

"Shadow?" I ask as he blushes.

"Oh, it's just Rose." He says, as I giggle, then my face goes serious.

"Why do you have that Sonic picture?" I ask, walking close to him, pinning him against the locker.

"I-I uh…" He says, as I shout.

"Tell me or else!" I say, making Shadow shiver.

"IlovehimsomuchokAmysodon'thurtmeoranythingitwasn'tmychoice." He says quickly, as I tilt my head to the side. (A/N I love him so much ok Amy so don't hurt me or anything it wasn't my choice.)

"Talk English." I say, clenching my fist.

"Fine…I love Sonic, Amy, it wasn't my choice though." He says, as my jaw drops.

"You're g-gay?" I ask, as Shadow glares.

"Don't tell anyone…" He mumbles, as I get pissed.

"Why wouldn't I!" I shout, "You l-"

He covers my mouth and glares.

"I will kill you if you tell anyone!" Shadow shouts, making me jump.

"What do I have to do so you wont kill me, and I wont tell anyone?" I say, crossing my arms, as he smirks.

"You have to fake date me." He says, as my eyes widen.

"D-D-Date y-you?" I ask, as he nods.

"Unless you want to die." Shadow says, smirking, as I giggle hysterically.

"Fine…We can fake date…What's first?" I ask, as he presses his forehead against mine.

"Kiss me." He says, as I sigh and press my lips against his.

In a moment, he kisses back, with even more passion. He tries slipping in his tongue but I don't let it in. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"There." He says, smirking and walking away.

As my heart thuds faster and faster.

"That felt good…" I say, sliding down the locker, and falling to the ground.

"Do I love him?" I ask, as I bite my lip.

Shadow comes back, and helps me up.

"One more thing to ask for today…" He says, as I tilt my head to the side.

"Hold my hand."

I grab it with no hesitation, and start walking down the hall.

_Do I love Shadow as well as Sonic? But he's gay…Who care's we are fake dating…So can't I pretend we are actually dating?_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be mad. Yes in the story Amy will fall for Shadow as well as Sonic, Shadow is in love with Sonic, and Sonic loves both of them. So what do you want to happen? What do think will happen? Who will have who? Will Rebecca do anything? Will anyone figure out Shadow's gay? Will Sonic figure out Amy and Shadow are 'dating'? Read, review and find out! If you give me ideas I will of course give you a shout out. And thank you to Devilsdaughter1089! Your the best friend ever. And thanks to anyone who favorites, follows, reviews (NICE) and reads the story and enjoys it. I love you all! <strong>

**-Shadow's future wife.**


	7. Jealousy means a lot

**With Sonic**

I started walking down the hall to my third class, English.

I walk into the classroom and observe the classroom.

I know about half the class.

"Welcome class." Vanilla says, smiling friendly.

Vanilla is a very kind rabbit, always kind and mannered, and works as a night time nurse. She is Cream's mother and will do anything for her. As her husband died a long time ago, she needed to take care of her kids alone, but, now she is engaged to Vector, our gym teacher.

"Now guys, can you guys please get out your pencils and paper?" She asks, as my ex girlfriend Sally puts her hand up.

"Yes Sally?" Vanilla asked, smiling.

"Can I go to the bathroom, I forgot to put my makeup on this mourning." Everyone bursts out laughing, as Vanilla sighs.

"I'm sorry Ms. Acorn, but you cannot until your test is finished, the principle's orders." Vanilla says, biting her lip.

"Fine then!" Sally says, as Amy and Shadow come in…Holding hands?

"What the fucking hell in the mother fucking world is happening? Amy and Shadow?" Knuckles says, his eyes wide.

"We are dating you dumb ass." Amy says, glaring at the Echidna.

"Oh…" Knuckles says, smiling like an idiot.

I laugh, not giving Shadow nor Amy eye contact.

_Amy I've loved you since we first met. It was only a little crush at first, but then it turned into love, I didn't tell you to protect you from my worst enemies. What if they hurt you? What if they killed you so I couldn't live with myself anymore? And now your dating Shadow…And Shadow I figured I loved you about two weeks ago, but still, you're the best guy ever, and your dating Amy…Why do the two people I love have to date?_

"Well yeah…" Amy says, sitting down, as Shadow sat beside her.

"Hi Sonic." Sally says, making her way over to me.

_If I date Sally, maybe I will make both of them jealous, and they will break up and start fighting over me._

"Hey Sal." I say, leaning towards her.

"Want to come to my house tonight?" She asks, smirking.

"Of course babe." I say, winking, as she giggles.

I could tell by the corner of my eye that Amy and Shadow were staring at me.

"Sonic, Sally, pay attention please." Vanilla says, sitting on her desk.

"I'm done!" Tails said, giving her a test.

"You're a nice young man…" Vanilla says, smiling.

I hear my phone beep, so I look down at my phone.

**Shadow: Are you and Sally dating? **

**Me: Maybe**

**Shadow: why?**

**Me: because I have the right to**

**Shadow: Well then…**

I look up, noticing Sally leaning over me.

"I love you." She says, as I sigh.

"I love you too." I lie, as she giggles again and kisses my cheek.

Feeling the glares of Amy and Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! And just saying I'm doing a note on every single chapter, and sorry if it takes a long time to update. I'm going to the trailer, shopping, bed, supper, and other stuff. And btw (by the way) I only have 4-5 hours on the computer, and it takes a while too think, sorry if my chapters are short. But, I love you all still! Bye!<strong>

**~Shadow's future wife~**


	8. Walking home

**With Shadow**

I was walking home, I saw Rebecca close behind me, so I roll my eyes and walk faster.

"Wait!" She shouts, running up to me.

I glare, and turn around.

"Your dating my cousin, right?" She asks, as I nod.

"Well, all I'm telling you is to not touch her, or anything!" She said, walking away.

I do a face palm, and walk to other direction.

Even if it's longer, she bothers me.

And, probably knows I'm gay…

So I continue walking to my house, thinking about that dreamy blue hedgehog.

And how much I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's short! I was rushing, because I have to get off...Well hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks! :D<strong>

**~Shadow's future wife~**


	9. The Rose meeting, and the old news

**With Rebecca**

I giggle, all the way home.

_I just talked to Shadow the hedgehog. The hottest thing alive! _

"Hey big sister," My three year old sister, Emma says, looking at me with her innocent green eyes.

"Hey girly." I said, picking her up.

"How hard is school?" She asked, looking at me with bright eyes.

"Well…It's not the best." I say, not trying to scare her, or say something that she shouldn't be listening to especially at that age.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asks, as my eyes go wide.

"No, but I like a couple guys." I say, as she gasps.

"Your only supposed to like one guy! And be obsessed!" She said, as I laugh.

"That is why our cousin Emily is engaged, but is obsessed with Shadow." I say, giggling.

"True, but you should only like Silver!" Emma says, making a duck face, which too most people, called pouting.

"Fine…" I say putting her down carefully, and slowly make my way up the stairs as Amy texts me.

**Amy: Hey Becky?**

**Me: Yeah Amy?**

**Amy: Can you help me out? I'm going to a restaurant with Shadow**

**Me: Really? Well just wear that blue dress your mom, and my aunt bought you**

**Amy: But it's not Sonic…I have to go with Shadow! *pouts***

**Me: Wait…So you don't like him?**

**Amy: I'll explain it to you later**

**Me: Ok! Bye :***

**Amy: BYE! :***

I hang up, laughing at my cousins fail.

"Honey, will you please come down here for a second?" I hear my mom ask, as I finally sit down.

"No! I just sat down…" I complain, as my mom walks upstairs.

"Rob, your cousin, is coming over." I start laughing, as my cousin, which my sister Emma likes, is coming over.

"Emma and Ashley will be excited." I say, as my mom nods.

Ashley is my older sister, she's really kind. She is black, with green eyes, and she has a crush (OBSESSION) over Mephiles. She's hardly home, and is usually with her best friend Teegan.

"Yo!" I hear my cousin Rob say, as I hear Emma scream.

I laugh, then sprint down the stairs too see him.

"Hi?" Rob says to Emma, who now was hugging his leg.

"I love you!" She says, smiling, as it sounds like "I wuv you."

"I love you too?" He says, looking at me confused then mouthing 'Help me'.

I laugh then walk over, picking her up.

"So how are you?" I ask as he smiles.

"I'm good, how about you?" Rob says, as I bite my lip.

"Good." I say, as he laughs.

"Let me guess, you met Silver." I laugh, then nod as he smiles.

"Yeah." As soon I say that, the door bell rings, so he probably didn't hear me.

"Hi!" Emma says, trying to reach the door, I laugh then open it.

"Hello?" I ask, as my cousin Amy, is standing there smiling.

"Hi Rebecca, Rob, Emma, Aunty Rosalinda." She says, smiling.

I giggle then hug my cousin, and she hugs back.

"Amy!" Emma says, hugging her leg.

As Rob gives an awkward smile.

"So, what now?" Rob asks, as the rest of the family show up at the door.

"Supper, is almost ready!" My mother calls, as everyone says 'ok.'

"We should talk about S-I mean love." Amy says smiling as I text her.

**Me: I'd love to, but aren't you going out with Shadow?**

**Amy: Not anymore, he's dating Rouge**

**Me: Oh…Ok**

I glance at Amy, as everyone starts talking about who they love.

"I love Shadow." My cousin, Emily, says smiling, "Even though I'm engaged to John and love him so, Shadow is kind of like a celebrity crush."

Rob laughs then speaks, "I love Blaze."

Everyone gasps, and looks at him.

"What?" He asks, shrugging.

"Anyway…I love Manic." My other cousin, Ella, says giggling.

"I love Sonic." Amy says, with hearts in her eyes.

"I love someone!" My cousin Rachel says, as everyone bursts out laughing.

As I day dream about Silver.

And how it would be if we dated…

And what would it be like if I married him.

**With Shadow**

I get home, and try to open the door.

It's locked, then I try the back door, it's locked as well. When I try opening the window, it's stuck. I sigh, and sit on the porch waiting for Rouge or Omega to get home.

"That was a fun day…" I hear Rouge say, with lot's of sarcasm in her tone.

"That is true." Omega says, as I get up.

"It's about time…" I say coldly as Rouge glares.

"Well sorry, I had to do some errands." Rouge says, walking right past me to unlock the door.

"Like what, bugging Knuckles until he murders you?" I ask, as she rolls her eyes.

"Stop fighting," Omega says, as we walk inside.

"He started it…" She said, as I glare.

"You're the one who answered me!" I say, as she clenches her fists.

"You're the one who answered me, when I answered you!" She said, as I laugh.

"Worst comeback ever." I say, sitting on the couch.

"Ha, ha, ha." Rouge say sitting on the other side, as Omega sits in the middle, to separate us.

"You guys need to get along before o-"

"No!" Me and Rouge say at the same time, looking away, as we listen to the news.

"For you who didn't get to hear it. 50 years ago on the Space colony A.R.K lived Gerald Robotnik, the scientists and Gerald's granddaughter Maria. One day, the G.U.N agency avoided the A.R.K and destroyed it fully, and everyone got arrested minus this one girl named Maria. She was kind, sweet, and would be friends with anyone who was kind to her. She always thought of the most positive things possible, and she would protect anyone, even if it means sacrificing her own life, and that is exactly what she did." Scarlet Garcia says, serious, looking down after what she said.

"Maria was beautiful…A angel who died at 12, and had a dangerous disease, but she got shot in the chest, by a evil soldier, and she wasn't even supposed to die for another 12-15 years, but, it happened, everyone dies, someday." Scarlet said, smiling weakly.

I look down, as I feel Omega and Rouge's stares.

"So…" Rouge says, as I look over at her.

"I'm so sorry…" She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

I get up and go up to her, and give her a gentle hug.

"It will be ok…" I say as I look up, "She was my best friend, but I got to do what I must…"

Rouge smiles, and kisses my cheek, walking upstairs, as Omega follows her.

I sigh, and lie back onto the couch, tired.

After about 10 minutes I fall asleep.

And all I could think of, is that one hedgehog.

Who changed my life forever.

_I love you Sonic the hedgehog, have a good day, and live life at your fullest, and laugh and love and do whatever you can to be happy, and I promise I'll always care about you._

As my mind just goes blank.


	10. Feelings

**With Sonic**

At home, I was relaxing and watching my favourite show. I also was eating breakfast (chilidogs) as my brother, Manic, came in.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Manic said, sitting beside me.

"Not much, you?" I said, putting my legs on the table on front of me.

"Not much." He said, laughing.

I look up to see my sister, Sonic, standing there with hands on her hips.

"Ok who put my bra in the kitchen?" She asked, clenching her fist.

"Me!" Manic said, running away.

"Manic, I'm going to murder you!" She shouted, chasing after him.

I laugh, then hear my phone beep.

**Tails: Yo Sonic! What's up?**

**Me: NOT MUCH TAILS, YOU?**

**Tails: Working on my machine, to change people's ages**

**Me: You mean you could make Shadow a little kid?**

**Tails: Yeah! ****J**

**Me: Ha, ha, see ya later buddy!**

**Tails: See ya later Sonic!**

I laugh, then grab my stuff, then start walking out the door.

"Sonic?" I hear, as I look down.

Amy Rose, the girl who was obsessed with me, was standing there, tears stained her cheeks, and her hair was really long.

"Amy?" I ask, looking at her concerned.

"My mom got a new boyfriend, and…." She started crying at that time, so I embraced her.

"It's ok…" I say, comforting her, moving my hand up and down her back.

"I was already miserable before he came…" She said, as I tilted my head.

"Why were you miserable?" I ask, as she gets angry.

"How could I not? I've been chasing you since age 8, had a obsessive crush on you since 2, loved you since I was born, and guess what? All those times I've spent like 6000 bucks everyday just to impress you is sad, knowing you wouldn't ever love me!" She said, hugging her knees.

I hug her from behind and whisper, "I do love you, but I also love someone else."

She looks up, and her eyes brighten up.

"Who?" She said, now talking about the _someone else._

"Someone." I say, picking back up my stuff, and heading too school.

With a curious Amy Rose following me.

**With Shadow**

I wake up, because I feel something cold and wet on me.

"What the fucking hell? What the fucking hell? Who the fucking hell pouring fucking water over my head when I was fucking sleeping? Bullshit guys, that's not fucking cool." I say, getting angry.

"Holy Shadow, watch the language." Rouge said, as a little girl comes from behind her.

"Minus the swearing…May I talk to you?" The little girl asks, looking a bit scared of me.

I nod then look down, "There's nothing better to do anyway."

The girl smiles and sits down, "My name is Alice by the way."

I smirk, then put her on my lap.

"Just don't get me mad…So what do you want?" I ask, my voice cold, and my face goes angry.

"Um….I was wondering if you knew a girl named Maria Robotnik." She said, as I went blank.

_Shadow, Shadow, Shadow! Your silly Shadow! *giggles* Shadow! _

I mentally shake my head trying to get Maria's voice out of my head, and look at Alice.

"Yes I do…She was my best friend." I said, as she smiles.

"Well there is a hedgehog Maria, she is going to the school, and they said to tell you that." She said, jumping off my lap, and walks away.

I look down.

_Once Maria was gone, my world was one big black hole. Nothing was good, no smiles, no laughs, no birds chirping and sun shining. Nothing could, once Maria died. Then I started having feelings for the blue hedgehog, and I started feeling better. Sonic kind of helped me, but now…Maria will be back. My best friend, my saviour my life. We have half of everything in our bodies, even bones, blood, organs, brain. It's all going to work out, especially if me and Maria have the same soul. Me and Maria will both be happy again._

"Shadow snap out of it!" Rouge said, slapping my head hard.

"Ow!" I say, clenching my fists.

"We should get ready for school now…" Rouge said, walking out the door, carrying her backpack.

"We should…" Omega said, following her.

I nod my head and follow Rouge.

The girl I have to "date" until I have enough courage, to ask Sonic the hedgehog out.

_I love you faker._

**With Rouge**

I don't understand, Shadow got so angry, that Maria's back.

Could it be a trick? Could she die? What else?

I just don't want Shadow to be depressed again.

"Rouge?" Shadow asks, looking at me.

"Yes baby?" I said, winking at him.

He sighs, then looks me in the eye.

"Can I tell you something?" He said, looking serious.

I nod my head, making sure Omega was out of hearing range.

"I'm gay…" He said, looking down.

My eyes go wide, and I look at Shadow weirdly.

"You are?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yes…But I'm dating you so no one can find out." Shadow said, as I smile.

"Since you are my _best friend. _Since your gay, I will just flirt with Knuckles after, but I'll go with it for now. And wait, who do you like?" I ask, tilting my head again.

"Sonic…" Shadow said, sighing.

My jaw drops.

"Sonic? Really?" I ask, both confused and shocked.

"Yes." He says, in the same tone he's always in.

"Well, don't let his preppy personality fool you, he's bisexual." I say, winking at him, walking faster to catch up to Omega.

"He is?" He asks, just like a dump blonde would ask (No offence to blonde people…Or Maria.)

"Yes, now ask him before it's too late." I said, catching up to Omega.

As I could actually hear Shadow's nod.

**With Amy**

Sonic loves me? Me out of everyone? I thought he loved Sally…But, he said he also loves someone else, probably Sally, Mina, Elise or someone.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, as I turn to him.

"Would you go to the prom with me?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Of course!" I say, my eyes brightening up.

"Ok." He says, walking faster.

"Sonic!" I say, running, to catch up.

"Your slow." He said, laughing.

"Well sorry I'm not as fast as you!" I said, as Sonic laughs at me.

"Your cute." He said, kissing my check, and running away.

"Sonic the hedgehog! I will murder you!" I said, trying to chase after him.

As I saw, Sally and her friends walking up to me.

**With Rebecca**

I officially am obsessed with Silver.

He actually helped me up, I tripped and fell, and he gave me his hand!

I love him, I love him!

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!

I think I'm going kind of crazy.

"Rebecca?" I hear, turning around.

It was Silver.

"H-Hi…" I said, blushing.

"I needed to tell you something…" Silver said, his face turning red like Knuckles.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, as my eyes widen.

"Of course!" I say, jumping in his arms.

Silver laughs then kissing me. At first I was shocked that he's kissing me. But then I kiss back. He licks my bottom lip, wanting a entrance, so I let him in. Then we adventure each other's mouth with our tongues. Until we had to pull away to breathe.

"I love you." Silver said, grabbing my hand.

"I love you too." I say smiling.

As a jealous purple cat follows us, with a brown racoon by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! If you think it's going to end with Sonamy! Your wrong! But I wont tell you anything else! Read on!<strong>

**-Shadow's future wife**


	11. Rouge, the flirty bat

**With Shadow**

I head down the hall, carrying my books, as someone crashes into me.

"Hey!" The guy shouts, as I look up too see Sonic.

"Sonic, why'd you crash into me?" I ask, as he shrugs.

"Maybe because, _you _crashed into _me _first!" Sonic says, laughing.

"Your such a prep…" I say, turning on my heel and walking away.

"Wait Shads!" Sonic shouts, grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't touch me…" I say coldly. _Please don't let go._

"Fine then!" Sonic says, storming into the classroom.

As I follow, looking at the ground.

**With Sonic**

What the fuck is his problem?

I knew he had an attitude…But what the hell?

I sat down beside Tails, and starting chatting with him. Did you know he was dating Cream now? She came over too comfort him over Cosmo, but then they kissed, and got together. They are so cute!

"Shadow?" I hear, as I turn around too see Rouge heading over too Shadow.

"Yes?" He says, looking her in the eye.

She leans over his desk, probably trying to make him look down her shirt, but he just stared into her…Blue or green eyes. Seriously what eye color is that?!

"I'm having a free drink night at my club, and I was wondering if you wanted too go," She said, winking.

"No thanks…" Shadow says, coldly, turning away.

"Why can't you go!" She shouts, her face angry.

"Because, me and Maria have homework to do." Shadow says, as Maria looks confused.

"We do?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes we do." Shadow says, looking back at Rouge.

"When did you start loving homework?" Rouge says, giving him a slight glare.

"Since I failed all my classes last year." Shadow says, getting up, and storming out the classroom, as I chase him out, calling his name.

**With Rouge**

Shadow likes homework? What did I miss that week I was gone?

I think it's something about that Maria girl…

_Does he like her or something? "_He can't…" I say flying after the two boys.

**With Shadow**

"Sonic, why are you following me?" I ask, turning on my heel, as his face is right on front of mine.

"Because…I need to talk to you…" Sonic says, biting his lip.

"What?" I say, with a voice of both concern and annoyance.

"Ok…I know you'll probably never talk to me again but…" Sonic says, grabbing my hand.

"I love you Shadow, I loved you for weeks, maybe even a month, and I really admire you. I know I seemed like an ass the past week but I apologize for that. I really love you, and I'm not afraid to tell you. At first I was, because I was shocked that I-"

Before he said anything else, I kissed him. I felt him kiss back, so I smiled through the kiss. The kiss got deeper, as I licked his bottom lip, wanting a entrance. He let my tongue in, as I adventured every part of his mouth, as his adventured mine. I break the kiss, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you Shadow." Sonic says, smiling.

As I press my forehead against his, "I love you too."

He smiles, then takes my hand, as we head down the street.

"We can't ditch…" Sonic says, looking at me.

"Sonic…Next class is with Dr. Eggman for Geography." I say, looking at him.

"Yup! We can ditch!" Sonic says.

As we laugh, and walk to my house.

**With Rouge**

What just happened? Did Sonic and Shadow just kiss? Am I dreaming? Are they dating? (A/N you can answer the questions if you want)

Wait…For the bat who get's everything she want's.

I will.

So, I walk into the classroom and stand on front of the room.

"Hi guys." I say, in my regular flirty tone.

"Rouge, sit down!" Knuckles yells, glaring at me.

'Oh Knuckie, you love me." I say, winking, as he blushes for a second.

"No I don't! I wouldn't love a _slut _like you!" Knuckles yells, having a mental breakdown.

"Whatever…I have an announcement." I say, smiling finally.

"What? No way your pregnant!" Knuckles said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, of course." I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

"Anyway…Sonic and Shadow are gay." I say, smirking and sitting down.

"What?!" Amy said, getting angry.

"Yes they are dating." I say, smirking at her.

"No…How did you figure that out?" Amy said, tilting her head.

"They were lip locking in the hallway." I say, looking down, "And telling each other 'I love you'."

"Shit…Shadow's going to kill me." Amy said, storming out of the class.

"Ms. Amy, wait up!" Cream shouts, chasing after her best friend.

"Whatever…" I say, rolling my eyes and sitting beside Knuckles, who looked pissed.

**With Sonic**

I can't believe it! Me and Shadow are together…

And just had…Sex.

Yes, I just lost the big V.

It's not a big deal.

I'm just scared that someone saw us in the hallway kissing.

Crap…Rouge.

"Sonic, you finally awake?" Shadow said, coming in.

Oh yeah…I was having a nap.

"Yeah!" I shout, jumping up.

"Good, I'm going to Maria's…" Shadow said, looking down.

"Can I come?" I ask, tilting my head.

Shadow smiles (A/N I LOVE HIS SMILE :D he hardly smiles, sorry…Had to point that out.), "Of course."

I smile, then grab his hand, rushing to Maria's house.

**With Amy**

I go back home, and lie on my bed.

"Ms. Amy!" Cream shouts, running up to me.

"Yes Cream?" I ask, sitting up, as she sits on my lap.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Of course." I say smile. _No I'm not._

"You can tell me anything…I can tell." Cream said, looking at me concerned.

"Ok…No I'm not, like I'm happy that they are together, I'm starting to get over Sonic, but what if Rouge takes Shadow away?" I ask, looking down.

"I don't really like gay people, but all I can say, is they won't tear apart." Cream said, smiling.

"Why don't you like gay people?" I asked confused.

"Because…I'm still little, I'm starting to like them though." Cream said, smiling more.

As I giggle, "Thanks Cream." I say, kissing her forehead, like a sister or mom would do.

Cream giggles, "Your welcome Ms. Amy!"

As we go downstairs, and grab some drinks.

**With Shadow**

The reason I didn't want Sonic to come, is that it really was a G.U.N mission.

I couldn't bring him, could I?

But I already said…I was going.

"Sonic…" I say, looking down.

"Yeah Shads?" He asked, looking at me.

"This is actually…A G.U.N mission." I say, as Sonic laughs.

"This will be fun then!" Sonic said, smiling.

"Sonic…Some people might die." I say, looking at him.

"Bad people?" He asked, as I sigh.

"Maybe."

"You?"

"No."

"Omega?"

"Probably not."

"Rouge?"

"I don't know." I say, gritting my teeth, thinking about how weird my best friend was acting.

She might be jealous about Maria coming back…

"Oh…" Sonic says, then doing his trademark. (A/N Sorry there's lot's of these…But it's a thumbs up and wink)

"There it is." I say, going inside.

As Sonic follows me silently.

"Hi boys, or I can say _gays." _I hear, as me and Sonic turn around to see…

_Rouge?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't update! I was busy and my computer was being messed up...<strong>

**Sonic: ME AND SHADOW! *de glomps him***

**Shadow: GET OFF OF ME SONIC!**

**Me: Wth? O.o**

**Amy: OH SONICCCCCCCC! *comes out with hammer***

**Sonic: Shit...I'm in trouble now...MOMMY IS THAT YOU? *faints***

**Amy: *pulls her away***

**Shadow: YAY IT'S JUST ME AND YOU!**

**Me: *smirks***

**Shadow: Uh...Hi? *backs away slowly***

**Me: Well bye! Please review!**

**Shadow: AND HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT! *gets chased by me***

**Me: Chao for now ;D**


End file.
